El trío de Plata, Tercer año
by Betolulu
Summary: Es el tercer año de nuestro trío de plata, ahora que se sabe la profecía el trío empieza su preparación para la futura guerra, el hermano de Sophie empieza a trabajar en Hogwarts y las lechuzas están empezando a desaparecer ¿Será Mathias Blair el causante de ello?


_Disclaimer: Los personajes, excepto los que conozcan, no me pertenecen, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter._

* * *

Albus se encontraba en su casa tratando de esconder todas las fotos embarazosas que tenían sus padres repartidas por toda la casa, si Scorpius las veía no tardaría en reírse de él y Albus definitivamente no quería eso.

-Listo, esta es la última-dijo Albus mientras sacaba la última foto, pero al darse la vuelta vio a James y Fed colgando una copia de todas las fotos-¡James! ¡Fred!-.

-¡Te queremos Albie!-dijeron estos a la vez y salieron corriendo.

-Estos dos, ya es suficiente con soportar a James ¿Por qué tiene que estar también Fred?-dijo Albus para sí.

-Porque Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur necesitaba un lugar para quedarse aquí en Londres y su hijo Daniel insistió en quedarse en casa de George, aún es un misterio si lo pidió porque su casa queda sobre sortilegios Weasley o por Roxanne, la cosa es que necesitaban quedarse en algún lado y Fred ofreció su habitación-explicó Ginny que acababa de aparecer por la puerta.

-¿Por qué la hermana de Fleur necesita quedarse en Londres?-preguntó Albus.

-Ella, Fleur y Lucy van a ayudar a Victoire con su vestido y el de las damas de honor y conociendo a las De Lacour eso tomará todo el tiempo que hay antes de la boda para elegir los peores trajes-dijo Ginny-aún recuerdo lo que Fleur hizo que me pusiera cuando ella se casó con Bill-Ginny puso una cara de desagrado-Y cariño, te venía a decir que como Harry es el padrino de Teddy tendremos que encargarnos de la comida y tu padre insiste en que sea comida Muggle para que los invitados prueben algo nuevo así que hoy tendremos que salir para encontrar a cocineros muggles que sean capaces de cocinar para por lo menos mil personas, esto podría tardar así que tú quedas a cargo-.

-¿Yo? ¿No sería mejor James? Él es el mayor-.

-Si dejo a james a cargo no estoy segura de encontrar la casa intacta al volver, por eso te dejo a cargo a ti, procura que James y Fred no destrocen la casa con sus bromas, vigila que Lily no intente escaparse por la ventana con su escoba, cuando Scorpius o Rose lleguen guíalos a sus habitaciones, sin adultos en casa no podrán excusarse por que se active su detector de magia por eso procura que Fred, James, Lily, Scorpius y Rose no utilicen magia, pero si ocurre una emergencia de vida o muerte sí la pueden usar, sólo si es de vida o muerte, si es una emergencia menor llámame, llevare mi celular, después de todo funcionan sólo en el mundo muggle-Ginny hizo una pausa antes de continuar-creo que eso es todo, ya me voy, tu padre me espera afuera-Ginny empezó a caminar a la puerta principal-ya les dije todo esto a tus hermanos, espero volver antes de que anochezca, si les da hambre coman lo que encuentren, ya sabes dónde está toda la comida-dijo Ginny y salió de la casa para luego entrar nuevamente junto a Scorpius-acaba de llegar Scorpius, guíalo a tu habitación, ahora sí me voy-Ginny salió esta vez sin volver a entrar.

-Hola Al-saludó a Scorpius.

-¡Bienvenido a la mansión Black! No es como la mansión Malfoy pero es mi hogar y me gusta-dijo Albus para recibir a su amigo- sígueme, te llevaré a tu habitación-.

-¿No dormiremos en la misma como en mi casa?-.

-No, si lo hacemos Rose se sentirá dejada de lado-.

-Pero podría ella dormir con nosotros también-.

-No tengo tanto espacio, además por más que sea Rose ella sigue siendo una chica y no quiero dormir con una chica en la misma habitación, no podría dejar mi ropa tirada por la habitación-.

-Tienes razón, aunque yo ya no dejaré las cosas tiradas por doquier, me prometí a mí mismo ser más ordenado de ahora en adelante-.

Llegaron a la habitación, Scorpius dejó sus cosas en un rincón y luego bajaron nuevamente.

-¿Entonces ahora hay que esperar Rose? –dijo Scorpius.

-Sí, ¿Quieres comer algo mientras?-dijo Albus.

-Claro, ¿qué tienes?-.

-No sé, hay que revisar la cocina-.

-Pero ¿tu mamá no dejó algo para comer?-.

-No, está algo atareada con lo de la boda de Vic y eso que ella sólo tiene que encargarse de la comida-.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron con Lily sobre su escoba tratando de alcanzar algo de una de las repisas altas.

-¡Lily!-dijo Albus-Sabes que sacar cosas de las repisas altas está prohibido-

-Pero Al, allí mamá guarda las mejores cosas-dijo Lily mientras bajaba de la escoba- y hola Scor-saludó a Scorpius, Scorpius le devolvió el salud con un gesto-.

-Lo sé, pero "las mejores cosas" son ingredientes que si los comes solos y sin cocinar, como siempre, te harán mal para el estómago-dijo Albus.

-Pero sabe rico-.

-Que no Lily, si quieres algo de comer saca de las repisas bajas y para las repisas bajas no necesitas la escoba, así que pásamela-.

-Pero…-.

-Si no me la devuelves le diré a mamá que desobedeciste-.

-Está bien-dijo Lily malhumorada y le pasó la escoba a Albus y luego se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

-¿No querías comer algo?-dijo Albus.

-Ya no, no quiero nada que no sea de las repisas altas-dijoLily y se marchó de la habitación.

-¿Era necesario quitarle la escoba?-preguntó Scorpius a Albus.

-No, pero así no tengo que reocupare por que trate de escapar con ella por la ventana-dijo Albus mientras buscaba algo para alimentar a su invitado

-o-

-Rosie, princesita ¿Estás segura de que no prefieres quedarte aquí en casa en vez de ir a ver a ese sangre pura?-le dijo Ron a Rose que estaba con una mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-Que sí papá, estoy segurísima de que esto es lo que quiero hacer en mis vacaciones, además no estaré sólo con Scor, estaré con Albus-dijo Rose tratando de no perder la calma-ahora si no recuerdo mal Hugo está esperando a que continúen con su partida de ajedrez mágico-.

-Pero…-Ron no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Hugo bajó corriendo por las escaleras, parecía realmente preocupado.

-Papá, llegó un patronus de mamá con un mensaje urgente, dice que necesita verte de inmediato en el ministerio, dijo que es de vida o muerte, sonaba muy preocupada-dijo Hugo preocupado.

-¡¿Algo le pasó a Hermione?!-exclamó Ron-debió ser culpa de uno de esos vampiros, le dije que no eran de fiar-dijo preocupado un momento antes de sacar polvos flu de su bolsillo e irse por a chimenea.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió con mamá?!-dijo preocupada Rose.

-Nada-respondió Hugo-asumí que si no hacía algo papa jamás te dejaría marcharte, sólo fue un engaño para hacer que se fuera-.

-Gracias Hugo ¡eres el mejor hermano!-exclamó Rose y lo abrazó.

-Será mejor que te vallas pronto, papá no tardará mucho en darse cuenta del engaño-dijo Hugo mientras a separaba.

Rose asintió y salió a la calle, sintió como una pequeña brisa le acariciaba el rostro, fue relajante por un momento y luego sintió el calor.

-¡Me derrito!-exclamó Rose-bueno, al menos salí de casa, por fin-.

Desde hace más de una hora que intenta salir de casa e ir donde Albus, pero no ha sido fácil, sin Hermione en casa nada impedía a Ron hacer todo lo posible para evitar que su niñita saliera ¡incluso escondió los polvos flu! Ahora Rose tendría que llegar por la movilización MugglQe, podría usar también el autobús Noctámbulo pero Ron se encargó de confiscarle los galeones, por suerte él no era consciente del dinero muggle que le dio su abuela materna hace un tiempo para que se comprara "algo bonito".

Rose pensó en tomar un autobús, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál necesitaba para llegar al número 12 de grimmauld place, así que con el dinero que tenía tomó un taxi para que la llevara hasta la casa de Albus, que obviamente ya no tenía el hechizo fidelio, no era necesario en tiempo de paz, al llegar hasta su destino se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre, pasó un momento antes de que Fred le abriera.

-¿Fred?-dijo Rose confundida-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Larga historia que no quiero contar-dijo Fred.

-¡FRED!-se escuchó el grito de James desde la cocina-¡APARECIÓ UN OJO!-.

-¿Un ojo?-preguntó Rose.

-Estamos creando una nueva broma, no sé a qué se refiere James con un ojo, se supone que es un cupcake que te hace estornudar sin parar, no que te salga un ojo, será mejor que valla donde James-dijo para luego caminar en dirección a la cocina-Albus y Scorpius deben estar arriba-agregó mientras caminaba.

Rose hizo caso a Fred y se dirigió al segundo piso, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando Lily baja deslizándose por el barandal de la escalera.

-¡Cuidado Rosie! –exclamó momentos antes de pasar junto a Rose que si no se hubiera apegado a la pared Lily la abría botado.

-Lily, ¿qué pas…?-Rose no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta cuando Albus furioso pasó junto a ella persiguiendo a Lily.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A JABÓN!-le gritó Albus a Lily, en ese momento Rose notó que Lily tenía en brazos a Jabón.

-Pero le agrado-dijo Lily-además no tengo con qué jugar si Harold duerme-Rose recordó que la mascota de Lily era un dragón doméstico de bolsillo, no medía más de 40 cm y totalmente inofesivo, ya que no tenía fuego, era una raza nueva que descubrieron los padres de los Scmander y estos le regalaron a Lily un ejemplar para su cumpleaños, los Scamander solían regalar a sus amigos animales raros, Hugo tenía una ardilla macho calipso de cuba llamado gordo, muy parecida a la ardilla de Lyssander, la única diferencia era que la de Lyssander era morada.

-No me interesa que tu mascota esté dormida, Jabón también lo estaba cuando lo fuiste a molestar-dijo Albus molesto.

-Pero es tan lindo-dijo Lily mientras intentaba acariciarlo, pero Jabón la mordió-¡Auch!-exclamó y soltó a Jabón, este corrió a los brazos de Albus.

-Tranquilo Jabón, ya estás a salvo-le dijo Albus a Jabón mientras lo acariciaba y caminaba hasta donde se encontraba Rose-Hola Rosie-saludó Albus.

-Hola Al, ¿ya llegó Scorpius?-preguntó Rose.

-Sí, está en mi habitación-respondió Albus-deja tus cosas en tu habitación de siempre, ya sabes, la que está frente a la mía y luego ven con nosotros-Rose asintió.

Rose fue a la habitación indicada y dejó su mochila sobre la cama, no traía muchas cosas ya que la casa de Albus era como su segunda casa así que ya tenía allí, en esa misma habitación, ropa, zapatos y algunos libros, lo único que Rose traía en su mochila eran unos cuantos libros nuevos.

Rose al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Albus esperaba encontrarse a Albus y Scorpius hablando de alguna cosa como la consola de Scorpius o quidditch o Albus quejándose de Lily, pero lo que se encontró fue algo muy distinto.

-¡Que te salgas de encima Albus!-Exclamaba Scorpius que se encontraba tirado en la cama de Albus con Albus encima que le sujetaba ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza y aprisionaba sus piernas con las suyas.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!-preguntó Rose tratando de no imaginarse a Sophie diciendo "TE dije que entre Albus y Scorpius había algo más que simple amistad".

-Quiero que Scorpius acepte que se comió los dulces que dejé en mi cómoda cuando baje tras de Lily-dijo Albus.

-Así que era eso-dijo Rose aliviada-creo que Sophie está influenciando demasiado en mí-.

-¡¿Qué estabas imaginando Rosebud Weasley?!-preguntó Scorpius.

-¡Nada!-respondió Rose-mejor olvidemos lo que pude yo pensar o no pensar y empecemos con nuestro entrenamiento-.

-Pero no podemos hacer magia, mamá no se encuentra en casa así que no podemos excusar que se active nuestro detector sin adultos en casa-dijo Albus mientras salía e encima de Scorpius, dejándolo en libertad.

-Pero podemos entrenar sin la magia, podemos aprender más hechizos de defensa con los libros que traj….-Rose no alcanzó a terminar de hablar porque le llegaron dos cojines en la cara, provenientes de Scorpius y Albus.

-Vacaciones son para descansar-dijo Albus.

-No quiero estudiar hasta que llegue a Hogwarts-dijo Scorpius.


End file.
